KISS
by Kurousa Hime
Summary: Tak sengaja tiga orang anak SD melihat adegan ciuman sepasang kekasih tak dikenal. Dengan sok tahunya salah satu dari mereka menanyakan bagaimana sih rasanya ciuman itu? Dan kalian tahu anak pasangan SasuSaku ini melihat hal yang membuatnya trauma! Apa sih yang dilihatnya itu? Dan bagaimana ciuman menurut pandangan anak SD?


Siang menjelang sore hari ini anak-anak _Shougakkou _Konoha baru saja keluar dari kelasnya masing-masing. Beberapa anak-anak yang sudah tidar sabar untuk segera pulang ke rumah serta merta berlarian berhamburan layaknya semut keluar dari sarangnya.

Hanya beberapa siswa dan siswi yang masih berada di kelas sedang menyelesaikan tugas piketnya yaitu membersihkan kelas dengan menghapus papan tulis, menyapu ruangan kelas, dan menutup jendela-jendela kelas.

Salah satunya adalah anak berambut hitam kelam sebahu yang baru saja selesai menghapus papan tulis kelasnya. Ditepuk-tepuknya kedua tangan kecilnya karena kapur-kapur yang menempel. Kemudian meletakan penghapus yang sudah menebal oleh kapur itu di tempatnya bersamaan dengan kapur-kapur berwarna-warni.

"_Ne_, kau sudah selesai piketnya, Satsuki?" tanya seorang gadis kecil yang sebayaan dengan gadis kecil berambut sebahu―yang dipanggil Satsuki.

Satsuki kemudian mengangguk. "Ayo, kita pulang, Chiharu! Machi" ajaknya seraya memakai ransel berwarna merah di kedua pundaknya yang mungil.

Ketiga gadis kecil itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari lingkungan sekolahnya yang mulai sepi. Jalanan menuju rumah keduanya bisa dibilang hanya perlu menempuh sekitar 15 menit berjalan kaki. Dengan celotehan Nara Chiharu―gadis kecil itu sungguh sangat cerewet sekali hingga dia tidak berhenti untuk menutup mulutnya―dan Uchiha Satsuki bersama Uzumaki Machi hanya bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik.

Ketika melewati sebuah taman ketiganya melihat sepasang kekasih―sepertinya karena pemuda yang kelihatannya dewasa itu tengah mengelus pipi seorang gadis yang baru saja datang menghampirinya―tak lama, sepasang kekasih tersebut mendekatkan kedua wajah mereka hingga―jujur saja aku malu menulisnya, mereka berciuman tepat dilihat oleh Satsuki dan Chiharu!

Satsuki yang biasanya berwajah minim ekspresi kini wajahnya memerah melihat aksi yang frontal di depannya, begitu pula dengan Chiharu dan Machi! Wajah mereka bertiga benar-benar memerah dan membuat mereka kikuk untuk berjalan melewati sepasang kekasih tersebut.

Gadis yang tengah dicium oleh kekasihnya itu sadar akan kehadiran tiga bocah kecil yang berjalan kikuk sembari malu. Dia tertawa renyah, "Kelihatan sama anak SD, tuh." Dan sejurus kemudian pasangan itu pergi begitu saja.

Satsuki , Machi dan Chiharu buru-buru berlari menuju kediaman Nara.

.

.

.

**KISS**

**.**

**Kurousa Hime**

**.**

**All characters © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Kiss Kiss Kiss © Ono Eriko**

**.**

**Family. Humor gagal. OC. Agak ngaco. Minor SasuSaku**

**Dan kuharap kalian membaca Arena Bacotan Ceriaku juga!**

**Don't like? Enjoy aja bacanya :p**

.

.

.

"Astaga! Astaga! ASTAGAAAAA!" teriak Chiharu histeris ketika sudah berada di dalam rumahnya. "Aku memang pernah melihatnya di sinetron bersama, _Okaa-chan_ tapi tidak menyangka bisa melihatnya secara langsung seperti ini!" ucapnya dengan nada memburu. Seluruh wajahnya masih memerah dan Satsuki hanya mengangguk canggung mengiyakan perkataan sahabatnya ini.

Padahal mereka ini baru kelas 5 _Shougakkou_ dan melihat yang seperti itu tentu saja membuat jantung ketiga gadis kecil ini berdebar-debar. Chiharu memasuki kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua, tidak ada ibunya yang menyambut kehadiran mereka karena ibunya―Nara Ino―adalah seorang dokter di salah satu Rumah Sakit terkenal di Konoha. Diikuti dengan Machi yang masuk kedua setelah Chiharu barulah Satsuki kebagian menutup pintu.

Mungkin yang berada di rumahnya ini sekarang adalah kakak perempuan Chiharu―kebetulan saja hari ini anak _Koukou_ sedang berlibur karena hari ulang tahun sekolah. Tapi, nyatanya kakak perempuan Chiharu yang sifatnya cuek seperti ayahnya itu tidak menyambut kedatangannya.

"Ah, rasanya deg-degan sekali, ya?" Chiharu mengangguk setuju. Kemudian Machi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya yaitu dompet berwarna kuning bergambar bunga-bunga, lalu dibukanya resletingnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu benda berbentuk panjang berwarna merah muda.

"Apa itu?" tanya Chiharu penasaran menunjuk benda yang ternyata dioleskan ke permukaan bibir Machi.

"Itu namanya _lipbalm_, Suki. Ah, kau ini norak sekali." Ketus Chiharu, Satsuki membalasnya dengan memelototi Chiharu. "Sekarang Machi pakai _lipbalm_, ya. Jangan-jangan…," Chiharu menatap Machi dengan curiga.

Gelagapan seperti ibunya―Uzumaki Hinata, Machi segera menggeleng-geleng. "Bu-bukan yang kau pi-pikiran, Chi-_chan_…,"

"Aku curiga. Jangan-jangan si s_hota_ itu sudah menciummu, ya?" Satsuki memonyongkan mulutnya seperti orang yang hendak mencium tapi tentu saja dengan wajah datarnya yang khas itu.

"Aku cuma bergandengan saja, kok!" elak Machi dengan wajah yang semakin memerah. Machi yang baru berpacaran kurang lebih selama tiga bulan dengan Uchiha Ryota anak kedua dari pasangan Uchiha Sasuke dan Sakura.

Ryota ini hanya berbeda dua tahun dengan ketiga gadis kecil ini dan bagaimana Machi bisa berpacaran dengan Ryota tentu saja tidak akan diceritakan di sini. Karena ini rahasia Uzumaki bungsu ini saja, oke?

Chiharu dan Satsuki melihat bagaimana rupa bibir mungil Machi yang telah diberi olesan _lipbalm_. Tampak berkilau, gumam keduanya dalam hati. Berbeda sekali dengan bibir keduanya yang lebar dan kering tak terawat.

Chiharu menatap Satsuki dengan pandangan tidak percaya begitu pula dengan Satsuki yang melihat Chiharu dengan tatapan mencurigakan. "Suki, aku tidak percaya mereka hanya gandengan tangan,"

"Hn," Angguk Satsuki menyetujuinya. "Aku tahu si _shota_ itu 'kan mesum."

"Su-sudahlah kalian…," Machi mengeluarkan sesuatu kembali dari dalam kantung kuningnya. "Selain ada _lipbalm_, ada juga tisu pelembab agar bibir kita tidak kering. Kalian mau?"

Dengan antusias Chiharu segera mengambil tisu pelembabnya kemudian dia mengoleskannya pada Satsuki karena nampaknya Satsuki malu-malu untuk bersikap _girl_ seperti Machi. Setelah memakai tisu pelembab dan _lipbalm_ nampak bibir mereka lebih berkilau dan tidak kering seperti ikan asin kembali.

Yang paling senang terlihat di sini adalah Satsuki walau ekspresinya biasa saja tapi semburat merah tipis menempati kedua pipinya yang berkulit putih itu. "Ah!" pekik Satsuki kecil. Kedua sahabatnya itu menoleh.

"Ada apa?" tanya keduanya berbarengan.

"Aku… hanya bingung saja bagaimana ya rasanya berciuman begitu?"

Chiharu dan Machi hanya mampu mengandai-andai saja. Tentu dengan pangeran pujaan mereka. Apalagi Machi yang sudah hampir pingsan ketika membayangkan Ryota memegang pipinya dnegan lebut dan mulai menyapukan bibirnya pada bibir Machi.

"Ah! Aku tahuuuuu!" teriak Chiharu berlebihan membuyarkan lamunan Machi yang tadinya hendak emmbalas ciuman Ryota. "Kita tanya saja, yuk pada Yuuko-_nee_!"

"Ke-kenapa tanya ke Yuuko-_neesan_?" tanya Machi bingung.

Chiharu tampak cengengesan misterius. Kedua tangan mungil Chiharu melambai-lambai meminta kedua sahabatnya ini mendekat kepadnaya. "_Psst_, Yuuko -_nee_ 'kan pernah berciuman dengan pacarnya, lho!"

"Eh?! Masa, sih?"

Chiharu mengangguk penuh yakin. "Ayo, ke kamar Yuuko-_nee_! Pasti dia ada di rumah!"

.

.

.

Chiharu mengetuk pintu bercat keunguan gelap dan diberi hiasan terdapat nama Yuuko di depannya. "Yuuko-_nee_, aku mau tanya dong!"

Setelah mendapat sahutan dari dalam, Chiharu langsung membuka pintu kamar kakak perempuannya. Ragu-ragu Satsuki dan Machi memasuki kamar yang tidak terlalu besar juga dengan warna ungu muda cerah sebagai cat kamarnya.

Nara Yuuko adalah anak kedua yang sifatnya lebih condong kepada Ayahnya―Nara Shikamaru. Walau begitu gadis yang baru saja duduk di bangku kelas 1 _koukou_ ini sudah emmiliki seorang kekasih yang tak lain adalah sahabat sejak kecilnya. Gadis cantik berambut pirang pudar dan panjang sepunggung itu tengah membaca sebuah komik di kasurnya.

"Kau ingin bertanya apa?" tanya Yuuko langsung kepada adiknya yang terpaut lebih muda 5 tahun darinya.

Sambil berdiri bersejajar, Chiharu dan Machi takut-takut memandang Yuuko lain dengan Satsuki yang tetap datar namun penuh rasa penasaran di matanya. Chiharu menautkan kedua jemarinya pertanda gugup. "_Nee_, bagaimana rasanya berciuman?" tanya Chiharu polos sontak Yuuko yang mendengarnya langsung menjatuhkan _manga_nya karena terkejut.

"Apa-apaan, sih kalian ini?" Yuuko segera duduk di atas kasurnya, memandang ketiga gadis kecil di depannya dengan wajah memerah malu atau marah.

"Tidak apa-apa 'kan, _Nee_. Kita 'kan hanya ingin tahu dicium itu rasanya bagaimana, sih?"

Yuuko memandang Chiharu dengan bosan, adiknya itu malah membeberkan hal yang emmalukan baginya saja. Belum lagi anak-anak dari sahabat Ibunya itu pun begitu antusias ingin mendnegar jawabannya.

"Apa rasanya manis, Yuuko-_neesan_?" tanya Machi dengan pipi yang bersemu.

"Atau asam seperti lemon?" sambung Satsuki dengan wajah datarnya.

Yuuko nampak berpikir sejenak. "Rasanya seperti telur ikan!" jawab Yuuko seadanya.

Ketiga gadis kecil itu terkejut bukan main! Apa yang dipikiran mereka ternyata jauh melenceng. Wajah mereka langsung pucat mendnegarnya. "Telir ikan 'kan rasanya aneh." Gerutu ketiganya dalam hati.

"Tapi, kalau kata seniorku rasanya semriwing," Yuuko melirik ketiga gadis kecil itu dengan kasihan. Pasti merek a kapok untuk bertanya. "Mungkin karena mereka berciuman rasa mint."

"Haaah?" ketiganya hanya melongo. "Ciuman mint?"

"Iya, mungkin karena pacarnya itu makan permen jadi rasanya semriwing dan pedas."

"Ba-bagaimana caranya?"

"Caranya tentu saja saling melilitkan lidah mereka dan nanti permen itu akan berpindah tempat. Yah, tergantung mereka memainkan lidahnya dengan ahli atau tidak."

Dan ketiganya hanya mampu terdiam setelah Yuuko mengatakan hal tersebut. Membayangkan lidah mereka akan bertemu sesama lidah orang lain saja rasanya geli. Itu, sih bukan ciuman namanya!

"I-ih apa tidak geli, ya?"

Yuuko mendecakkan lidahnya, jarinya bergoyang ke sana ke mari. "Ah, anak kecil mah, tidak akan tahu!" dengus Yuuko. "Aku juga tidak tahu, sih." Lanjutnya dalam hati. Ternyata Yuuko hanya salah berucap saja!

.

.

.

Malamnya di kediaman Uchiha, Satsuki sama sekali tidak dapat tertidur. Padahal jam sudah menunjuk ke arah Sepuluh dan biasanya dia sudah tertidur pada jam-jam seperti ini.

"Ini gara-gara ciuman rasa ikan itu." Gerutunya dalam hati. Karena tidak bisa tidur, Satsuki hanya duduk diam saja di ranjangnya. Berpikir berapa kali pun ciuman yang tadi sudah dijelaskan oleh Yuuko sama sekali tidak bisa membuatnya lebih baik. Bahkan rasanya Satsuki jadi jijik sendiri jika membayangkan kalau dia akan berciuman suatu hari nanti dengan pangeran idamannya.

Tapi, tentu saja tidak dengan ciuman rasa ikan atau me-melilitkan lidah…

"Pingin pipis…," keluhnya. Kemudian kaki mungilnya berjalan keluar kamar. "_Otou-san _dan _Okaa-san _ masih bangun ternyata." Gumamnya ketika melihat kedua orang tuanya masih berada di dalam ruang keluarga sedang menonton televisi.

Memang jika Satsuki akan ke kamar kecil dia harus melewati ruang keluarga dan ruang makan terlebih dahulu. Baru saja Satsuki akan menggeser pintunya, kedua orang tuanya itu saling mendekatkan diri.

Sakura tengah merangkul pinggang Sasuke begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang merangkul pinggang Sakura agar semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Memang posisi Satsuki ini yang paling pas untuk mengintip apa yang sedang dilakukan orang tuanya terlebih posisi mereka itu membelakangi Satsuki yang tengah mengintip.

Sasuke nampak seperti mengelus-elus dekat perut Sakura namun agak lebih ke atas. Dan Sakura sendiri mengerang dengan wajah memereah dan cekikikan. Satsuki yang melihatnya semakin memelototi apa yang tengah dilakukan kedua orangtuanya.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Sakura. Keduanya sudah saling memejamkan kedua matanya dan akhirnya―

―CUP.

Satsuki melihat kedua orangtuanya tengah berciuman mesra. Kedua bibir mereka yang semula menempel erat kini agak menjauh sedikit tapi mulut keduanya agak terbuka sedikit dan saling menjulurkan lidahnya.

Wajah Satsuki sudah tidak bisa terbendung lagi merahnya dengan cepat dia membuka pintu geser ruang keluarga dan berteriak, "Ah! _Kaa-san _masih belum tidur, ya? Aku mau ke toilet, ya!" dengan kecepatan penuh dan berbicara yang tak seperti Uchiha, Satsuki segera mengacir ke kamar kecil.

Sasuke yang melihat anaknya berwajah merah padam itu hanya tetap datar saja, sedang Sakura memegangi kedua pipinya yang memerah. "Jangan-jangan Suki-_chan_ melihat kita?" tanya Sakura kepada Sasuke yang dijawab dengan khas Uchiha yaitu, 'Hn.'

"Aduuuuuuh~ Malunya," Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu besar suaminya itu.

"Biarlah dia belajar dewasa dari waktunya." Ucap Sasuke yang sejurus kemudian pinggangnya dicubit sadis oleh Sakura.

.

.

.

Di dalam kamar mandi, anak bungsu ini terus bergumam tak hentinya. Wajahnya memerah diselingi dnegan kepucatan. Nampaknya Satsuki cukup trauma melihat adegan ciuman dewasa yang telah dilakukan oleh kedua orangtuanya.

"Aku tidak mau berciuman," Gumam Satsuki dengan suara kecil berulang kali. Bisa saja sampai beratus-ratus kali dia menggumamkannya.

"Aku tidak mau berciuman―"

"Aku tidak mau berciuman―"

"Aku tidak mau berciuman―"

"Aku tidak mau berciuman―"

"Aku tidak mau berciuman―"

"Aku tidak mau berciuman―"

"AKU TIDAK MAU BERCIUMAN KALAU MELILITKAN LIDAH BEGITU SEPERTI _KAA-SAN_! IIIIH, JIJIIIIIIK!" teriaknya dalam kamar mandi―dengan suara yang tak kecil tentunya bahkan dia membangunkan kakak-kakaknya yang sedang tertidur―dan bulu kuduknya meremang karena aura neraka menguar di luar kamar mandi, yaitu Uchiha Sakura yang sudah siap-siap memarahi Satsuki yang berteriak memalukan di malam hari.

.

.

.

** T**

.

.

.

**Arena Bacotan Ceria**

Haloooo~ Ini OS yang aku ambil/inspirasikan dari komik Miiko! Siapapun pasti tau kan komiknya. Sayangnya aku tahu di fanfic ini gagal untuk membuatnya. Apalagi adegan SasuSaku itu gap antes ya dilihat oleh anak kecil, masalahnya anak kecil zaman sekarang itu kepo banget, sih! Bahkan sepupuku yang masih umur 6 tahun nyium aku sambil masukin lidahnya lho! Aaaaaaa~ ini aib banget! Huhuhu

**WARNING**

**Aku menawarkan yang mungkin saja cukup menguntungkan untuk para reader dan newbie-newbie di FNI ini, yaitu untuk melakukan kolaborasi denganku. Tentu saja dengan memakai akun milik kalian bukan akun milikku. Itu adalah hal pertama yang kusampaikan.**

**Kedua, aku menawarkan untuk menjadi beta reader atau kata lainnya sebagai editor sebelum fanfic-fanfic kalian dipublishkan di FFn ini. Ini adalah proyek kecil-kecilan yang aku lakukan dengan sukarela karena kebetulan aku akan senggang hingga tanggal 10 september mendatang.**

**Dan tujuanku sudah jelas melakukan ini untuk memperbaiki mutu fanfic para newbie-newbie dan reader yang mau menjadi seorang author. Bukannya sombong atau apa tapi aku hanya ingin membantu saja! Tidak ada tujuan untuk beraneh-aneh, ya.**

**Setidaknya aku sudah berencana untuk kolaborasi dengan mysticahime dan sudah memegang lima orang untuk menjadi beta reader mereka. Apa ada yang berminat lagi? Jika berminat silahkan langsung PM saja atau mention ke nnapyon**

**Dan aku mau promosi sedikit, adakah kalian yang berminat menjadi seorang HUMAS IFA 2012? Silahkan mengunjungi _IFA2012 yap!**


End file.
